


There Is Something Seriously Wrong With Me

by AfterAllImAnIdol



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Cute Yuna Hina, F/F, Feelings Realization, Oblivious Yuna, Realization of Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, There is a severe lack of Yui/Yuna, i am here to change that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterAllImAnIdol/pseuds/AfterAllImAnIdol
Summary: One day in cooking club, Yui has a shocking realization about the one single person she doesn't hate.





	There Is Something Seriously Wrong With Me

Yui hated almost everyone.

It wasn't exactly a secret. She scowled and spat and was mean to everyone. Even the delinquents disliked her, which Yui herself found hilarious. People whispered, wondered how the five she called her friends put up with her. Yui guessed it was mostly because of two things: appearances, and Yuna Hina.

Because whenever she said she hated everyone, one of the six would say, 'but you don't hate me/us, right?'. She never responded to anyone who wasn't blond. If she said how she felt, she would have no friends. And loneliness did hurt. And it also might make the whole school bully her. She didn't need that.

But then, there was Yuna fucking Hina. Because when Yuna, with her shy, unsure, quiet voice, and her big, vulnerable eyes, asked her that question, she couldn't say anything but 'No.'  
Speaking to Yuna made Yui's chest ache in a good way. And so she also let Yuna cling to her. She didn't mind, really. Yuna was good, quiet company. She had sort of become the only one that Yui didn't want to kill. She was her best friend, she guessed.

"Ouch!!"Yui, from the oven, looked over to the cutting board, where Yuna was. They were working on a fruit tart in cooking club, just them, and the ouch from Yuna had surprised her. But looking over surprised her more.

Her finger held out to the sink, tears building in her eyes, blood was coming out, pouring more like. It should have been a normal, inconvenient thing. But Yui couldn't see it like that.

She saw the hurt, heard the hiss of pain, and saw the blood; and something clicked in her, bringing in images of Yuna covered in blood, of her bleeding, getting hurt, hurting others. Of pearly, clear tears brushing a path down Yuna's blood soaked face. Of pain and fear in her eyes.

Yui's face turned just as red as her hair.

"Yui-chan? Grab me a bandage, please?"  
Her hurt voice pulled Yui back into reality, and she rushed to their emergency med kit, grabbing her a bandage.  
But as she finished wrapping Yuna's finger, the realization hit her like a million bricks.

She was attracted to her best friend.  
She was attracted to a girl.  
She was attracted to blood.  
She was attracted to the idea of the only girl she considered a true friend bleeding.

Oh god.

"Yui?"

"I'm gonna be fucking sick."


End file.
